The Circus
by The Ice-Blade Alchemist
Summary: Based off the Song The Dark Woods Circus. Crystal and Allison were just going on a walk when they meet Siamese twins who invite them to the Dark Woods Circus what do they do? They follow the twins deep into the forest.  please R and R!


THE CIRCUS

* * *

><p>I love this song from Vocaliod so i decided to make it into where there was more the just that little girl in the music video!<p>

this is my first story so be kind! but flames are always welcome.

**Bold: the Writen(yes writen) part of the song**

_Italic: singing part of the song_

Disclaimer time! I don't own Vocaliod or the Dark Woods Circus

PLEASE REVIEW!

ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

><p>The 2 friends watched as the carriage of a Noble who lived in the country, rolled down the cobbled street, lined with stores and people. The friends shivered as a cold wind ran down the street. The older one of the 2 huffed as they walked down the crowded street "the only thing I hate about England is the weather" She said to her companion "agreed" the younger one said. The younger one all of a sudden stopped and stood gaping in shook and horror at something she saw. "Allison, Allison!" the older one said while waving a hand in front of the girls face "look of there Crystal" Allison said quietly pointing to the corner of the street. Crystal looked admittedly wished she hadn't, there standing on the corner of the street dressed in a clown outfit were Siamese twins. The 2 walked up to the thing. The more feminine of the 2 turned it's head towards them and smiled it then handed them a piece of paper that said : WELCOME and had picture of a circus on it.<p>

**Oh your here, your here! The DARK WOODS CIRCUS, Tonight we will be showing,**

**the sad fate that some of this wold carry. Children that God has abandoned restlessly creeping out children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with,**

**their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out,the crowns of their heads caress the dark clouds, they smile as they dream of their mother's embrace, ooh,,, The deformity**

**DEFORMITY!**

**Drop by and see himDrop by and see him**

The twins all of a sudden turned around and ran down a path that led to the DARK WOODS both girls looked

at each other, They were forbidden to go into the woods, but they decided to run after the twins any. The path was long and the 2 girls thought that it was never going to end when the path widened out to reveal a large clearing with a big circus tent in the center.

_Deep in the forest far,far in the back_

_there is a circus, the chairman with_

_big eyes and 10 meters tall._

There was a crack of lighting and Allison swore she saw something HUGE watching the circus

_all the cast is Jolly but their _

_forms are rather strange_

_but its fun! The dark woods circus_

"Wow!" The 2 girls said as 2 giant people stood above them they looked like they were standing on stilts. One was a man wearing a blue suit and top hat the other was a woman with a green ball dress on. The 2 giants ushered the 2 girls over to a hole in the tent wear they could see the Siamese twins from earlier

_One with two (BLEEP) Heads_

The twins were standing in front of a large cage both girls gasped as they saw what was in it. It was a girl around their age she wear a long ball dress and had some sheet of paper in front of her eyes and her legs were that of a horse.

_A deformed diva_

in the corner was a teenage boy with blue hair. He sat at a table in a strait coat and had drool coming out of his mouth someone came over and threw him something. The boy gave a twisted smile and began to eat what the person had thrown him to eat, it was a HUMAN ARM.

_A Blue beast that loves to eat things cold_

These THINGS were so inhuman but they stayed and watched them any way. And then the twins took off the sheet of steel covering the girls eyes to revel eyes that could no longer see. The girl had tattoos of flowers on her skin.

_Does any one wish that I were alive?_

_So undesirable I am in this body? _

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_This face that is rotting Its painful_

_and it can't be helped _

The boy twin picked up a strand of the "diva's" hair and kissed it.

_She said it but still we continue _

_This circus_

**FOREVER**

The twins were now dancing and laughing on stage balloons were flying every where but back stage there was a corpse of someone from the circus the body was covered in flowers

_Its fun so fun! _

_This circus is so much fun!_

_rotten fruit to dissolve my eyes!_

_my skin festers reflected upon my eyes!_

The girl in the cage was now shaking the bars of the cage wonting to get out.

_I wont to die, wont to die_

_get me out of here please!_

_it is impossible for any one to say or feel._

The 2 girls began to back up not wonting to see any more but 2 GIANT shadows were suddenly cast upon them. Hands garbed the girls and dragged them deep into the circus tent.

The 2 giants then began to waltz around the clearing.

**The body is distorted in order to bend that twisted figure, to crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns, everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street, the child has to cower alone , I guess that shadows reach long but the friends that talk have their waist aligned, You are later and before and by yourself drop by and see him drop by and see him drop by to the DARK WOODS'**

**3 years later:**

A woman walked down a cobbled street a nobles carriage zooming past. The woman could see 2 girls wearing clown costumes handing out fliers in the crowd of people. One of the girls ran up to the woman and looked up at her with big blue eyes. For a second you could see the girls eyes change color to red and flowers appear on her face and a smirk appear on her lips as she handed the piece of paper to the woman and ran off to find her friend who was still handing out fryers. The woman looked at her paper and read: WELCOME and had a picture of a circus on it.

_**IT'S FUN**_


End file.
